


Interlude

by dudewheresmytea



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Kissing in the Rain, M/M, Outdoor Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-31 05:29:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20109889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dudewheresmytea/pseuds/dudewheresmytea
Summary: Ignis and Nyx meet in the rain. Drabble for Ignyx Week 2019, day two. Prompts used: Meet me in the dark, rain.





	Interlude

It was late; the rain fell in sheets. Nyx wondered if Ignis would still show up. A moment later, he saw the unmistakable long shape of his lover strolling toward him, feet kicking up beads of water.

“Hello, darling.”

Their friendly embrace rapidly evolved into passionate kisses and caresses. The rain pattered upon the thin metal awning positioned above them. It did little to keep the water off of their bodies; jackets were soon stripped and flung to the ground. Shirts clung tightly to their torsos.

“Let’s go over to that grassy area. Let’s fuck right in the godsdamned rain.”


End file.
